House of True Love
by DragonSecretKeeper
Summary: Adopted from Mystery Angle. Rated T because I am paranoid. Rating may change. Basically Nina and the gang are back and there is a spirit that is seeking for Nina's help. Do you think there will be a war? Do you think Victor and Mr. Sweet will be involved?
1. Chapter 1

Nina's POV

I couldn't wait to get back to the house. I couldn't wait to see my friends again. Amber, Patricia, Mara and the rest of the guys. Especially Fabian, who is, ehem, my boyfriend. Thinking of them made me think of the day after the prom, the day I was going back home.

Fabian and I were the only ones up. I was in the dining room looking around Anubis house; its gonna be a good few weeks that won't be seeing it.

"Hey," Fabian says as he walks in.

"Hey, last night you kissed back, I'm guessing you actually want to go out with me?" he asks me with knitted eyebrows.

"Definitely, geez what took you so long?" I replied. Then Patricia entered right on time to rhetorical answer my question.

"He was busy hiding under his bed but he finally gathered up his guts to make a move."

Now here I am today, walking in to Anubis house. When I was a few yards away, I saw Amber carrying way too much luggage. Poor Trudy, she's supposed to help us bring up our luggage. When I walked into the living room everyone was already in there and Jerome and Alfie in the kitchen attempting to cause some trouble.

Amber started talking about what recently happened before I came in she said,

"Fabian was waiting anxiously by the door before you even came then we kept telling him that you'd be here soon. If you came here earlier I'd expect seeing you being lifted up and spun around by Fabian then he'd kiss you. Then Joy would come in and say am I interrupting something?' then-" she was cut off by Joy saying,

"Hey! I was gone for one term now you think I'm the bad guy?" She said with a questioning look on her face. We laughed to the extent my stomach kinda' hurt.

"But seriously, we all know that you and Fabian were really close and maybe if you didn't disappear the last time it would've been Jobina instead of Fabina. I mean its normal for you to get jealous since he is you best friend," Amber kept talking and Patricia sensing the tension changed the subject by saying.

"How was your vacation by the way guys anything interesting?"

"Well I did see this new book-" Fabian tried to say.

"Enough with the books its all so boring. Fabian dear we mean new pranks to be pulled," Jerome said.

"You guys went sight seeing?" Mara said.

"I did a little bit with gran," I said.

"Really, have you been to England yet?" Mara asked me. I was about to answer when Trudy announced that it was dinnertime.

Mick, Alfie, and Jerome all responded with a loud, "Finally!" in unison.

On the dining table I say Joy talking to Patricia they were whispering. I'm guessing they were catching up. They were the best of friends and were on the good side of each other now. We became friends over the summer.

~Later, After Curfew~

"Nina, Nina I need your help! Come to me," A mysterious voice said. I replied with an oh so good "What?", and then suddenly I was transported in to one room, or more like at temple. I was looking around my surroundings when Sibuna appeared beside me one by one. First came me then Fabian, then Amber, then Patricia, then Alfie, and then finally Jerome; there was another figure appearing, it was Joy! We were all quiet but then Amber spoke up, nervous and scared. She looked like she was about to scream.

"Guys, where are we?"

"I have no idea," Fabian replied while looking around. "It looks like were in some kind of, Egyptian pyramid?" He hypothesized, just as a girl walks in. She looked like she was fourteen. She had brown hair; she was wearing an ancient Egyptian tunic and she was wearing something on her neck, an amulet maybe?

"Now all eight of you are here we can get started," she said but before she could continue saying anything she was cut off by Patricia.

"What are you talking about? There are only seven of us in here. And by the way WHO ARE YOU? WHERE ARE WE?" She started freaking out. The girl started to count. Then she said,

"Oh no, I came in too early again! Come on think girl, THINK! This is really bad. This is really, really bad!" You can tell from the tone of her voice that she was panicking.

"Okay I'm only going to ask you this once, are you a-" Alfie tried to say something but was cut off by the girl saying,

"Oh man, I said to much already," then she disappears and then I wake up gasping. I look around and see that Amber was also gasping so I ask her,

"What's wrong Amber?"

"I had a weird dream. Sibuna, Jerome, Joy and there was this little girl," she says almost too fast for me to hear.

"Amber by any chance we were in some sort of room, like the inside of an Egyptian pyramid?"

"It looks like it, if that's what an inside of an Egyptian pyramid. Why did you have that dream too?"

"So it seems. Let's hurry up and shower. You wanna' go first?"

"Sure. We should have like a Sibuna meeting later. With Jerome and Joy of course. You okay with that Nina?"

"No problem. It's just that girl looked oddly familiar. Maybe its just my imagination," then Amber went out with her stuff for showering. I started to get ready to go to breakfast then to school.

It took Amber a little for Amber to get out of the bathroom but she eventually did and when she did I hurried up and went down to the dinning room.

When I got down in the dinning room I yawned and said, "Good morning."

"You okay?" Fabian asks me.

"Ya, I'm good. I just had a weird dream last night," I replied as I sat down and started eating.

"That's weird. I had a weird dream last night too."

"Yah and what's weird is that, Amber and I shared the same dream. We were like inside an Egyptian pyramid and you were there and there-" I was cut off by saying,

"Was a girl about 14 years of age and she was wearing an ancient Egyptian tunic and the rest of Sibuna were there. It seems like we all had the same dream."

"That's right, let's go ask them later," I said as everyone else was getting in.

I guessing we will never have peaceful year here at Anubis House.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**A/N:** I submitted chapters two and three were uploaded first. I thought I already uploaded this chapter, sorry.

* * *

**AFTER CLASSES AT THE SIBUNA CLEARING**

Nina's POV

"Guys I guess we're all here." I say as I look around to see everyone there. Fabian, Amber, Patricia, Alfie, Jerome and Joy were all there

"Why does it fell like something is missing?" I thought then remembered Eddie. I'm guessing they remembered him too.

We all said his name at the same time. Then I felt a sudden chill down my spine. It was weird. I hope he's not in trouble.

"Did you guys feel that?" I say

"Feel what Nina?" Amber says.

"Nothing," I lied. I didn't want them to get in trouble. "Hey guys do you know why Eddie is not yet here?"

"Oh, his flight was delayed. He'd be here by tonight," thankfully Patricia answered. That was a relief. "So guys I called you all here for today because I have a feeling we all shared the same dream."

"Thank goodness you mentioned that! I thought I was going mad." Jerome said.

"There was a girl wasn't there? And we were in some sort of room," Joy said. Alfie sighed and said,

"Well there goes another wish. I wished for a peaceful year but no they just can't give it can they?"

"But I'm guessing something. It's that she was waiting for Eddie and we are going to have to save the world again," Amber said. I wasn't surprised of what she said, I was surprised by the tone of her voice, it wasn't a tired sort of voice it was excited tone of voice.

"I'm guessing this school wouldn't be a school if it weren't for the action and mystery," I muttered, loud enough for them to hear.

"Guys, we should head back. It's getting dark and I have a hunch that we would see each other in our dreams tonight," Fabian said.

When we reached the house Victor asked where we've been and I replied.

"Fabian, Amber and I stayed late at school to catch up and we didn't see the time and came back late. We saw Patricia, Alfie, Jerome and Joy just back at the entrance, they were at the library." Victor eyed us suspiciously and before he could say something else, Trudy burst into the room saying,

"Oh there you are! I've been looking for you, Eddie's already here. He's at your room Fabian." She says directing the last part to either Fabian or all of us but I am guessing it was meant for all of us. Victor left when

Suddenly Eddie came out of their room. "Guys!" he kinda' screamed. He still had his American accent. Mick strode behind him. He and Jerome resolved the whole fiasco they had last term when he visited. He, Fabian and Eddie shared the same room.

When we all finished with our little gathering that we didn't have time to do the other day because we weren't complete. We all sat at our old places but I signaled Eddie to help me with the dishes. I needed to ask him something.

"Did anything out of the ordinary happened to you while you were at America or on the plane or when you came here?" I interviewed him. I needed an answer for a question. That question was why'd I felt a sudden chill down my spine when we mentioned his name. See, our link becomes stronger the more we know about it.

"Umm… Nothing out of the ordinary, why did something bad happen?" He replies.

"Ealier this evening, maybe it just turned six, at the mention of your name, a chill went down my spine. That usually doesn't happen. Something odd is about to happen. Hey did you have any dreams, of a girl or so, she looked around 14."

Eddie thought about it for a moment then shook his head.

"Well I have a huge hunch that you will tonight." I replied. He figured that it had something to do with Egyptian magic or something out of the ordinary.

We came back to the table and resumed eating. I couldn't help but feel that I've seen that girl before, but my image of her was very vague, almost unreal.

It wasn't long before it was bedtime. Fabian was right, we did dream of her again.

We appeared at the same room we did the last night. She seemed rather happy when she saw that Eddie was there. Speaking of the devil, he wasn't too surprised.

Since I warned him but still, I still have this feeling that he already saw this girl but kept his mouth shut.

"Thank goodness all of you are here." The girl says. She looked a little different. The last time she only wore a tunic and a necklace that seemed like an amulet. Her wavy, milk chocolate brown hair that went a little past my shoulders was down. She wore a diadem with musical notes engrave on it. She wore a tunic it was longer than the one from last night. It stopped right before it hit the floor. Her amulet looking necklace was gone.

"It's you again! Why did you bring us here? Do you know I need my beauty sleep?" Amber said in a panic voice that was getting louder by the second.

The girl then replied in a calm voice that we all calmed down. "Amber please, be quiet. We don't want HIM to find us. I'll explain everything I just need all of you all to keep an open mind. Okay?" She said. We all reluctantly nodded our heads and then she took a deep breath and started to explain

"My name is Melody, and I can't tell you everything because I either can't remember or if I tell you the world could be put in even more danger. And before you say anything please wait until I finish the story," she looked at all of us as if she knew that we always do that. Well, people do have the tendency to do that. She then continued with her story.

"Ok I'm a protector like all of you. I'm the protector of music and freedom. You each have your own special ability that you are in charge of protecting and using wisely. And we are meant to save the world from HIM. This is our last chance to do so. By we, I mean you're past lives. " Melody said.

"I guess I should start from the beginning. It all started in ancient Egypt. I can't tell you who's who yet, but just bear with me ok. It all started with my big sister, Nicole and me. I, she, and our friends, Fred, Edward, Amy, Andy, and Prue, who were all guardians, were on one of our little adventures. That's where we first met HIM, an evil creature who would do anything for power.

HE wanted Nicole to join him and help him take over the world because she was the most powerful out of all of us. HE gave us a time frame of 7 days to give HIM Nicole before he would destroy all of human kind. We spend those days searching for some way to stop HIM. We finally found a spell that would banish him for at least a couple of decades, but he would continue to return, and it would only work 7 times after that the one that said the spell would be destroyed and HE would be able to return.

It wouldn't work out because we didn't have time to do it permanently, the right way to get rid of HIM. There was one fail in the spell, one of us had to stay behind to get trapped with him and be there to worn the new protectors about the danger of HIM.

My sister wanted to be the one to stay behind, but I wouldn't let her. I know she was the one in the most danger so I stayed behind to protect my sister and friends even though I know I wouldn't be able to call her sister or have the same relationship with my friends.

So for more than 2,000 years I kept watch, 6 times before I tried and failed my friends in saving them, and this is my last chance if we don't win this battle, I'll be forced to use the spell and destroy myself but HE'LL still return and wipe out the human race, or I don't use the spell HE'LL still wipe out the human race. So will you help me?" By the time she finished the girls were already tearing up. The guys just looked lost.

"Of course we'd help you. A year in Anubis house wouldn't be the same without a mystery," I said.

"Thank you Nina." Melody said.

"Just on question before we wake up." Fabian says.

"What is it Fabian?" Yes, she knows all our names. I have a feeling that she was watching was for quite some time now.

"A part of the six guardians' soul rests inside us am I right?"

"You are correct. Except for Joy, she's the foil; her powers are equal with Nina's. Just one problem is that Nina's powers, there not the usual powers a chosen one would get."

"You were watching every chosen one?"

"Yes, the chosen one is always where my sister goes too, but your vibe, your spirit it is different. It's more powerful, more dangerous," Melody finished before we were awoken from out dream.

Amber looked as if she was thinking. "Amber what are you thinking about?" I asked.

"I was just wondering what if Melody's sister didn't pick you? What if she picked Joy instead?" She thought out loud. I got used to Amber pulling out random things.

"Good question Amber but we better get ready for school before we get detention."

"Yeah, you're right. Your better go first I haven't readied my things yet." Amber said. It was odd was she said earlier and it got me thinking, what if she was right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Literally nothing. I just adopted this from Mystery Angle.

**A/N:** The reason for my late update was because I was too lazy to write. Silent readers, STOP BEING SILENT!

* * *

Nina's POV

"Nina I have something to say to you," Eddie says. It's my free period but for Fabian and the others its not and I am spending it reading in the theater room.

"What is it Eddie," I say looking up from the book I'm reading. The book I'm reading is entitled Kane Chronicles. Yes, the book is about Egyptian Mythology.

"Melody, she looks really familiar. I feel like I've seen her befo-" he never got to finish what he was saying because he collapsed on the couch of the theater room.

"Eddie!" I say frantically. He was clutching his head and his eyes were shinning yellow, no it was gold, but as sudden as he appeared, it disappeared.

"Song," He mumbles then shakes his head.

"Eddie what did you see?" I ask shaking his shoulders. The weird thing was when his eyes turned golden time seemed to stop that's why the other students didn't notice.

"Eddie who's Song?" I ask still shaking his shoulders.

"Melody, that's her nickname. The nickname I gave her." He says with a dreamy look on his face then he shakes his head.

"Nina why are you holding my shoulders? And what happened?" He says. I knew he wasn't lying because-well just because.

"You were saying that you've seen Melody before then you collapsed and your eyes turned gold and time seemed to stop then you called Melody, Song," I say.

"But how could that-" He never finished then realization washed over the both of us.

"The protector's spirit," we say in unison.

"Something must've happened to the others too," he concludes then adds: "Nina try calling on Melody she listens to you."

"No, not here, and not now. HE might hear or see us. We might've sent HIM a signal flare when you collapsed or he might've made it happen. We have to wait until tonight," I stated. Thousands of questions were running through my mind lately. But for now, the only question I'm asking is "What in the name of all that's good just happen?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N:** I have not added my sister as my Beta. Just tell me if I made any typo.

* * *

Nina's POV

Okay, school finished hours ago and we are in the living room. Jerome and Amber were stalling Mara and Mick. Keeping them away from the living room as planned.

"Okay, so here's what happened to Eddie a couple of hours ago, he collapsed on the floor and then his eyes turned gold and time seemed to stop. After that he mumbled Melody's nickname. Did anything like this happen to you guys?" I ask.

"Nina could you ask us another question because it seems we are least likely to know if this happens," Alfie states.

"When it happened my mind went blank. I didn't remember anything that I did. It seemed as if time seemed to stop," Eddie helps me out.

"During English!" Fabian says his face brightening, it was cute, ehem anyway I should probably put those thoughts aside.

"My mind went blank and then it resumed. Nina what do you think happened?" He finishes. "Eddie and I thought it was the protectors spirit or it might've been HIM," I say.

Unusual tension overwhelmed us for a moment then quickly disappeared.

"Hopefully Melody visits us tonight. We could use a lot of explanation and I think that happened to me to. Eddie what did you see during the time when you- you know collapsed?" Joy asks.

"Nothing but black," he says looking up. Trudy seemed to not hear us since she was cooking in the kitchen.

"The same think happened to me. Guys did it happen to you to? Alfie? Patricia?" Fabian asks.

The two nodded yes.

"That's weird how come I saw a white blur, no it was more like light coming from the heavens." Joy states.

"How come that didn't happen to me?" I say.

"I don't know Nina. I have a feeling that you are different. You're protector must've been different from the rest of us." Patricia says.

"I have a feeling that's not the answer," I say but before they could reply, Trudy called on us for dinner. She asked Alfie to get the others.

This quest keeps getting weirder and weirder. Or more like my life.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...

* * *

Eddie's P.O.V.

As the darkness claimed me, I was brought back to the temple. Only this time it was only Melody and me there.

"Edward," she says with nostalgia clear on her face.

"Melody! Thank goodness you're here! Something happened-" I was silenced when she suddenly came to me and caressed my face. Her touch was surprisingly warm.

"I missed you so much." She says. Tears were welling up in her eyes.

"Huh?"

"Don't you remember me?" She asks removing her hand from my cheek and tilting her head to the side.

"Melody, what are you talking about? How could I forget you in 24 hours."

"I should've known you wouldn't remember me." She says looking to the ground.

"Melody you are really driving me nuts here." I say trying to look her in the eye. She looked different somehow. Somehow, she looked more alive.

"You used to call me Song." She says finally looking me in the eyes with tears staining her cheeks.

"Are you talking about my guardian's spirit?" I say taking a step closer.

She nods.

"We're you somehow well acquainted with him?" I say trying to be as polite as possible.

"He was my best friend. I just-"

"Shh…" I say engulfing her in what I was a comfortable hug and started rubbing her back. I tried to hide my look when I hugged her. She was solid as in there was flesh! As if she was really alive.

"Don't say anything. Melody, where are the others?" I ask.

"They are asleep. Seeing flashbacks of their best memories." She says wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Why don't you call them? They have a few questions for you."

She nods her head and then after a few moments one by one they all appeared. Before they could see anything, I released Melody from our hug and gently rubbed her back in a comforting manner, this was what dad used to do when he comforted me.

A few of them were baffled when they suddenly appeared. I guess they were having a good time before they were summoned.

"Melody! Thank God you called for-" Nina stopped in mid sentence when she saw my hand was on Melody back and she was crying. She immediately rushed to her and gave her a hug. Amber quickly hugged Melody and kept telling her that everything would be all right. Fabian just stood beside Nina awkwardly.

Joy was giving me a glare while Patricia stared at me blankly.

Joy rushed to me and pushed me back… Her eyes started glowing silver. "What did you do to her?" She said. I, of course, was taken aback by her reaction. It's not everyday you see a petite cheery girl get angry with you with silver eyes.

"Joy relax!"

"DON'T YOU TELL ME TO RELAX EDWARD! YOU KNEW SHE HAD FEELINGS FOR YOU! BUT WHAT? WHAT DID YOU DO, HUH?" She said with a booming voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I say looking at her confused.

"Of course you wouldn't." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. She crossed her arms before she continued. "I saw you under the tree where all of us used to play with Prue! Now tell Melody what you two were talking about!" Joy started to charge at me, but Jerome and Alfie held them back.

"Feisty little thing she is," Alfie said. Jerome laughed.

"Shut up, Andy!" She looked at Alfie for a moment. Alfie and Jerome were driven into silence. She was trashing around; Jerome and Alfie were struggling to keep her at bay.

"Why is Joy acting like this?" I ask Melody who finally calmed down but was still in the embrace of Amber and Nina.

She sniffs before se replies. "It's the guardian in her.. My sister Nicole… something I don't understand because she is supposed to be in Nina's body." She looked a Joy with of disbelief.

"Let's figure that out later. Can we please find a way to calm her down? I don't think I can hold on any longer!" Jerome says.

Melody then rushed over to Joy. As Melody came into Joy's view, she stopped struggling and her angry expression changed into happiness, nostalgia, despair, and sadness all at once that I barely managed to keep up.

"Melody," She says.

"Nicole?" She says looking into Joy's eyes.

"Yeah, it's me." She says her eyes brimming with tears. It was shocking how I managed to see those tears; I mean her eyes were glowing silver for Pete's sake! It was amazing that we weren't blinded.

"Jerome, Alfred you can release her." The two released her without question; although, Alfie was grumbling about Melody calling him his full name.

Joy instantly threw her arms around Melody. The two were crying now.

"I missed you." Joy says.

"I've missed you too."

They release from their hug after a moment. My eyes wandered to Sibuna and saw multiple expressions flashing through their faces.

"I suppose you should rest now… You're tiring out Joy." Melody says wiping the tears from her eyes.

Joy nods once and then collapses. Jerome, who was behind her, catches before she could hit the ground.

"What just happened?" Patricia asked. A look of worry is plastered on her face as she riches to her best friend.

"The guardians in you, something must've happened last time that I wasn't aware of that's why she was angry at Edward." Melody sighs and puts her hand on her forehead.

"Why did she call me Edward and Alfie, Andy?" I ask looking at Melody.

"Edward- Edward is the guardian that resides in you and Andy is the one that resides in Alfie." She says removing her hand from her face and starts to fiddle with it.

"I take it that Nicole is angry with him, but will that happen every time the guardians show themselves?" Fabian asks.

"I'm afraid so. It takes a lot of energy to host a guardian." She says looking him in the eye.

"Does that mean during battle-" Nina trails off.

"You could lose your live due to fatigue, faint, get driven into coma. I don't really have an answer. The last times we didn't get a chance to battle him. He always flees. I know he's not afraid but all he's doing is prolonging the inevitable. Ugh! And the worst part is we don't knot why!" She screams. Her hands were balled into fists as she threw her hands in the air.

"Don't worry Melody, we'll figure it out." Amber says putting her hand on Melody's back.

"And this time, we'll finally defeat that monster." Nina adds.

There is a determined look on Nina's face, but I knew better than that. I saw through that façade. Behind that determined look were weariness, uneasiness and fear.

Fear that we'll be too late this time.

* * *

A/N: And she updates! After almost a year, she finally updates!

XD

I am totally, incredibly, utterly sorry for not being able to update. I guess I can't really rive you a valid reason as to why I couldn't update. hehehe

I hope you enjoyed it. =)


End file.
